


The Ultimate Horcrux

by windhaven



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windhaven/pseuds/windhaven
Summary: J. K. ROFLing





	1. Chapter 1

Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long.

500000 characters left


	2. Insight

If God exists, God does not want to exist.

Q. E. Fucking. D.


	3. Just Imagine: Identity Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With All Due Respect to Sailor Moon and The Legend of Zelda

Rogue or Rouge? Theif or Thief? Sheik or Shiek?

The answer is Shrek


	4. Lucifer I have Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide & Capital Punishment

Tying the metaphorical noose and getting your hair cut is Terezi's preferred method of execution and Dirk's preferred method of suicide


	5. Moonlauncher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> redirect to trending

SQUASH ALL THE BUGS. ALL OF THEM.

I am so so so so very addicted to bees, I'm allergic.

Remember: Fireworks day is tomorrow.

Tomorrow We will See what our God in Heaven has in Store.

I'm so so so so sorry, France x Croatia - but we can switch our switches!!!


	6. woof woof motherfuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> experimental magic

For the Freedom of the Press!

For Higher Education!

RISE: YOUTUBE


	7. Sentence

Scratched herself to death.


End file.
